


The one that got away

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he didn't say yes, Cas didn't mean no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that got away

It had been too soon since Dean had lost Cas. 

  
  


It was hard on him, and Sam was wasting away too. Dean had tried everything, but Crowley found it impossible to bring back an angel, Death just didn’t seem to care enough, and Amara just wanted Dean away. Dean’s drunken rampages had gotten too violent for Sam to handle, sometimes he would go out and just leave, the whole goddamn night. 

As Sam was settling down, crying with rings around his eyes and pain all over, he heard broken glass, but the only possible glass that he heard could only come from one thing. As Sam ran out, quickly, he saw Dean, sobbing and holding the closest thing he had ever had to a lover, the impala. Broken glass clashed to the floor and Rowena was now standing a fair distance away from the Impala. In her regal black gown and blazing hair she looked beautiful, yet puzzled.

“A Winchester boy?” 

She sneered.

“Rowena, I need a spell. I need anything, I’m begging you, anything to see Castiel again you son of a bitch!”

“Anything? Hmmm, well i’ll be back in a few.”

As Deans once angry brow was held prominent, as Rowena left, he immediately fell, leaving only Sam to catch him. Sam kneeled as he held Dean, limp in his arms.

 

“I-I miss him.”

Dean whimpered, Sam had never seen Dean this vulnerable. Although his speech was slurred, Sam knew this was real, and with a flash of light, Rowena returned with a blackened chalice, adorned with silver. Dean had now returned his stamina and ran to her, and before she could say anything, he drank, and she disappeared. Deans eyes flashed white and no later did he lose consciousness. 

 

It was a regular morning and Dean couldn’t remember a thing. He felt himself in his bed with his shoes off but with someone else's hands under his shirt. He really hoped that wasn’t Sam; but as he looked over, he saw the muse that had destroyed him, his beautiful Castiel.

However, this didn’t look exactly like Castiel for some reason, he was slightly transparent and shimmery. Dean felt a little bit sick. Cas opened his mouth,

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas, how are you here? I missed you so much, I tried everything for you to come back.”

“Dean, when you drank that potion that Rowena gave you, it has effects, for one hour, I can see you and be with you.”

Cas, it only lasts one hour? I will find a way t-to-”

Hot tears of joy and sadness were rolling down Dean's face, the angel who he had once loved would finally come back to him, but he didn’t want it in this way.

As Dean had gotten up, he pulled Cas up with him Dean sunk into him. Their lips intertwining, Cas could feel Dean’s hands tangled around him, he missed this feeling. As Dean’s eyes fluttered open, he looked at Cas, his eyes closed, and his cheeks rosy and he felt that he was finally happy. With one swift movement, Cas pulled Dean back into bed, on top of him. 

After a while both of them were stripped of their clothes intertwined, as they felt they should have been in the first place. Dean watched Cas sleep, even though he only had one hour, he took photos of him. Cas all curled up in a blanket his cheeks red, and his chest tan.

They only had a few hours left now and Cas had woken up, Dean knew what he had to do. As Cas lay there, stewing in confusion, Dean had pulled out a little black box and asked the question he had always dreamed about. 

“Cas, will you marry me?”

Before the rosy angel had a chance to answer there was a whoosh and he was gone. Dean knew his hour was up, but he wasn’t ready for it to be. The love of his life had just left, right as he was about to ask him to be his husband. As a tear fell down Dean's face, he heard a loud noise come from his camera, 

“TWO NEW PHOTOS.”

Dean thought he had only taken one, but whatever. As he opened the camera roll, he looked again at the photo he had taken, Cas’ hand was resting on his chest elegantly, his eyes closed. Dean flipped to the next one and looked carefully, it seemed to be the same photo, but wait. Dean definitely hadn't taken this one.

It was the same photo, but Cas’ eyes were wide opened. Another detail he didn’t realize was that the ring he had tried to propose with was on Cas’ finger. His gleeful expression showing how much he loved Dean, even though Dean never realized it.

 


End file.
